The American Dream
by Smilingbomb
Summary: Phoenix is sent off to the front lines and learns of love, friendship, and life. WWII AU Maya x Phoenix ;; eventual Phoenix x Edgeworth


**Title: **The American Dream

**Rating: **PG - 13

**Pairings / Characters: **Phoenix x Maya, eventual Phoenix x Edgeworth

**Summary: **Phoenix is sent off to the front lines and learns of love, friendship, and life. WWII AU

**Author Notes: **I hope you like this. Short chapter is short, but if you must, imagine it of a prologue of sorts. It's to be a three-part story. Part two is coming soon. 3. Also, this is un-beta'd. Ugh. If someone wants to be my lovely beta, I would love you liek hardcore, kay?

* * *

**Part I**

Her soft eyes would look up at Phoenix with the optimism one would expect of her

Her soft eyes would look up at Phoenix with the optimism one would expect of her. She, often times, would smile before taking a big bite of her hamburger. The boy, her love, Phoenix has yet to even touch his. Maya swallows before speaking up, her voice laced in the sugary sweetness the world knows her for, "So you leave, tomorrow? For Europe?" Cautiously, Phoenix nods and she continues to speak, "Well, Nick, I-I'm sure you're going to be fine. I mean, you just have to kill the bad guys, right?" The way she speaks would make one think that her thought-process is simple yet, Phoenix is all too aware that she doesn't think about these things because they hurt her too much.

Maya takes another bite into her hamburger. Phoenix loves this girl. She is his sweetheart. The girl whose arm he held as he walked into the flamboyantly decorated gymnasium-turned-ballroom. Her positivity is infectious, for as she speaks of defeating the Germans, Phoenix feels as if it's possible to return home alive. That, by some miracle, he will not die and when he gets home everything will be perfect. Maya will be at the front steps of their home, waving at him in a pastel purple dress. His calming fantasy is broken by Maya's interruption, "Are you going to drive me home, Nick? Or," she adds this with a sly smile, "Are you going to stare at me all night?"

Phoenix now blushes while scratching the back of his neck (a fairly bad habit of his) before letting out a short chuckle, "Sorry, Maya . . . home? But, I have somewhere special I want to take you."

Her eyes widen with childish anticipation, "Aw, really? Where? Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Come on, tell me, please?"

It isn't long before the couple is sitting on a swing set; their long legs dangling to the world below as they look out to a lake shrouded with the night's natural darkness. Maya's head is resting on Phoenix's shoulder and, on the night before the start of a real war, they look perfectly peaceful. A sudden gust of cool air flies over the two and Maya, in natural instinct, snuggles closer to Phoenix for warmth. He is surprised by how elegantly she does such a thing and, in an attempt to add warmth; he allows his arm to snake around her shoulder before holding her closely.

They are both perfectly silent and based on the distressed look planted upon Phoenix's face, one could easily assume that there was an internal struggle. When his mouth opens, it quickly closes again as if he is some sort of fish out of water. His eyes shut for a second as if giving a short prayer to God for strength.

"Nick?" Maya once again breaks their silence, "Is there a reason you brought me out here?"

Phoenix gives a deep sigh, "Actually, Maya -- "

She cuts him off, "Before you say anything I need to tell you something . . . well, you see, I want to thank you," her eyes, wide and innocent look up at him as if she is unsure of her own words, "I mean, after Mia died you were the only one I had to talk to. I am . . . so grateful to have you."

Phoenix's heart could just about break. Both of them had memories of Mia, some happy and others sad. A long moment passed between the two, as if just now were they allowing the reality of the woman's death sink in. Phoenix cleared his throat, once more, trying to find his words, "Maya, I . . . I've stayed by you all this time because, well, I love you," he allows his hand to lightly rest on top of Maya's, "When I get back, do you think, that you could marry me?"

The disabling darkness of the night hides Maya's blushing face as she appears to be thinking over a proper response. Phoenix thinks, for a second, that he hears her voice choke, as if she's holding back tears. But, when she finally speaks it shows no sign of sadness, "I . . . accept."

When morning rises over their small town; Phoenix finds himself wishing he had more time. He wishes he was still hat home; with his girl by his side. Yet, deep down, he knows that it is his duty to protect democracy; as the propaganda posters tell him.

Maya sees him off. She waves her little American flag and smiles. But, through her smile, one can see a slight sadness – a gloominess that covers ever the biggest smile she can give. As Phoenix looks through the crowd he sees mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, lovers, and friends of the soldiers. As he sees this; he also notices that each and every one of them has the same exact look planted on their face. The people aren't scared of Germany at this moment; they are just scared of never seeing their loved ones again. It is at this moment the strangest feeling comes across Phoenix – is it regret? – but it quickly washes away before he can give it any more thought.


End file.
